Russian Roulette
by Nidawi
Summary: "Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun,and baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun" Shakespeare said that it's one thing to be tempted, another thing to fall. Will Ms McGonagall resist?  Or will Mr Riddle triumph? Remake of an old story
1. Chapter 1: About a Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction.

Chapter 1: About a Girl

The wind had picked up as the night advanced but she was determined to not let this deter her from pouring over the ancient runic text she was translating. As the candle illuminating her papers flickered she stood up to close the library window. But as her hands rested on the panes to close them a final blow extinguished her candle. She softly cursed and wondered just what had possessed her to stay in the forbidden area of the library and looked in her robe for her wand to light the candle once more. But before she could she heard a click and the warmth of the candle lighting. She turned to face Tom Riddle lighting her candle with a small silver looking device that seemed like a putter-outer. As he straightened himself he looked at her and smiled.

"Should have known it would be you who had that book Minerva." he said as he put the silvery tiny box in his jacket pocket. "Mind sharing it?" he smoothly put his hands in his pockets and leaned against one f the bookcases with a smile. It was easy to see how he got people to bend to his will. To bad it never worked on her.

"Nice try Riddle" she said as she reached for the book closing it and beginning to pack up her notes. "But I got Professor Reinier's permission so you will need a new source for your translation."

Tom chuckled and passed her ink pot. Minerva just nodded and put it away. She pushed the strands of hair that had loosened from her bun and looked at him. They had a strange friendship. After all, his house was the main competition for the house cup. And they where each other's main competition for top marks. Minerva McGonagall paid good homage to her name sake and wasn't just book smart. She had early shown potential to match students from older years and had wit to match her talents. It was to be expected, coming from such a family as hers. Tom Riddle was a prodigy that had taken everyone by surprise, having grown in a Muggle orphanage and never been exposed to the magical world until his arrival to Hogwarts. And his confidence left no doubt he planned on reaching much higher. Formidable opponents to each other and both loved engaging in friendly rivalry through the years. But O.W.L.s meant war and Minerva was not going to let any friendly feeling defeat her purpose. As she went to leave Tom stood in front of her.

"You won't be translating the whole book." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Watch me" said Minerva as she moved to the side only to have him block her again and placing a hand on her book

"A thousand pages of old Nordic runes, I accept your challenge Miss McGonagall."

"I already claimed it Tom, maybe you can take on later medieval script." she said tugging the book from his hand. Once more she moved to pass by him and once more he blocked her pushing her slightly against the book cases.

"There is no claim and Reinier specifically looked at you when he said a maximum of ten pages so share." he said this time grabbing the book with both hands.

"You can be insufferable!"

"And you are being a child!"

"Then be the better man and let me win!"

"Is this still about beating me for last year? I got it fair and square!"

"If you don't mind!" a third voice interrupted the increasingly louder tug of war. They turned to see a Ravenclaw form their year with a thin face and very annoyed expression "some of us still use this library to study; I suggest you join the other hooligans in the main room if you are not such people!'

Using the temporary distraction Tom pulled the book form Minerva's hand and smiled.

"Not to worry Irma, we were just on our way out." and with this he turned and leaved followed by a very angry Gryfindor. Once outside, they were greeted by a rather full library they exited rapidly. Lately it was full day in and day out since the school had been asked by the Muggle authorities to keep the students inside for their protection. It had been a little more than month since term had started and most students were beginning to feel suffocated by the school grounds. And Minerva was one of them. As they exited the library she stretched her hand and pulled hard on the book taking it from Tom's arms. She began walking until she was stopped by him putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You know we will be seeing each other in Prefect meetings." Minerva sighed at this and rested her back against the wall. She looked down hugging the book close. Tom rested against his shoulder looking at her. Persistence and stubbornness was another trait they shared. Finally he sighed and took a small cardboard box from his jacket and the small silvery object she had seen earlier.

"I take it something has changed over the summer..." he said as he took one of those slim cigarettes he had become fond of with time lighting it with the silvery box. Blowing the smoke so the wind would carry it away he turned to look at her. "And I take it it's something you don't want to discuss with your friends."

Minerva sighed and he noticed her body relax slightly. She hated that he was so observant.

"We stopped receiving owls from my brother...dad thinks he's gone."

Tom was mid way of raising the cigarette back to his lips and stop momentarily when he heard her declaration.

"Shit..." was all he could manage to say.

"It was bound to happen...specially now with the Muggles lending a hand." she took a deep breath and straightened up, fixing up invisible loose hair. "If you excuse me Tom, I have some translations to get back too." she gave him a polite nod and walked of, this time unimpeded by him. Tom simply looked at her walk away. She was a Gryffindor to a fault and now that he had brought to her attention she looked in any way out of her normal composed manner he saw her tense even more. Going out of her way to put on a completely calm face. He watched her until she disappeared around a corner.

"Keep staring Riddle and she will make you pay a fee." Tom was jarred out of his thoughts as a hand grabbed for the cigarette in his hand and took a drag. "Still don't know what exactly you see in her." said Avery as he leaned back next to him handing the cigarette back.

"She is unreachable. There is a wall just waiting to be chipped at."

"You would have more luck getting Hooch."

Both laughed at this and Tom threw down the stub he was now holding and put it off with his foot.

"She's perfect...just who I need"

"Best be careful, you are treading on dangerous ground. She is the darling after all."

"Oh no need to worry, Avery." Tome smiled as he said that and put his hands in his pockets as he began walking to their common room. "Those walls will crumble from inside."

* * *

><p>I want to thank my friend GinHermi for not only beta-reading this but getting me back to writing fan fiction. Boy did I miss it. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction.

Chapter 2: The Mission

Minerva had never been more thankful for Rolanda's obsessive and borderline abusive Quidditch training sessions. Every muscle in her body ached, her hands where cramping from throwing and catching the Quaffle. She knew her teammates felt just as bad. Septimus Weasley looked queasy from guarding the post from Rolanda's creative ways of getting her Chaser's to score. Her fellow Chaser's Mark Perkins and the newest team member Michael Spinnet were trying to keep up with the orders. Jacob Wood, one of the Beaters flew down next to Minerva looking exhausted.

"She is going to kill us isn't she? That's her plan, slowly kill us all and play a one woman game." he said before hitting one of the Bludgers to fellow Beater Kevin Bell. "Night's already starting to fall, when does she plan to stop?" With this they booth looked up at their Seeker who was flying over them. As if on cue she blew a whistle and all of them descended. Septimus rapidly dismounted his broom holding to the goal post breathing hard. Perkins, Spinnet and Minerva stretched their legs. Jacob and Kevin grabbed the Bludgers as they went for the players, struggling to put them in the chest. Hooch finally came down and looked at them.

"Well that could have been better. We need to perfect those passes. Spinnet you need some polishing of your skills. Wood and Bell, aiming practice. McGonagall and Perkins, get Spinnet in the best shape possible. Weasley," she said looming at Septimus who had managed now to stand straight and looked back at her "not bad, keep that up we might just keep our Cup. That's it for today." her declaration was met by celebratory cheer as the boys grabbed their brooms. Wood and Weasley set the Quaffle into the Chest and closed it up, carrying it between them both. Minerva simply looked at her friend with a smile.

"You should have been a general." said Minerva as Hooch put an arm around her shoulders.

"Perhaps I was in another life dear Minnie. But for now I must be content with bending these blokes to my every word." McGonagall laughed, she knew her friend meant this in more ways than one. Rolanda was an attractive girl with her dark hair cut short and eyes like a hawk. She was a bit taller than Minerva and had a rather strong physique that managed to still look feminine. Minerva just chuckled until she heard her friend stop laughing. She looked up to be greeted by Tom Riddle standing at the door of the locker rooms. "This is starting to get queer dear girl, waiting for you after practice?"

Minerva shot her a serious glance. She knew why he was here. She had made the mistake of telling him a weakness. The glint in his eye meant he had gotten some kind of victory in this silent confrontation.

"...Quidditch players you know?" she heard Rolanda say and realized she had completely spaced. She must of been truly tired to have had completely missed what her friend had said.

"Just here to collect Hooch, I believe Minerva has a book that she was going to pass on to me?"

Minerva studied him for a moment until she was satisfied with Tom's excuse and told Hooch to go ahead. She straightened herself and rested her broom against her shoulder. Her hair was tied in a braid but had loosened considerably from flying. She knew she did not smell pleasant and her uniform was dusty. Her body still ached and she was in no mood to talk.

"I have the book in my bag...I suppose you whined to Professor Reinier enough?"

"Actually he said since translations depend on interpretation he would love to see what we could come up with...also to bring you this" he said as he took out a small muffin from his coat offering it to her "Didn't know if you would make it to supper."

The gesture took Minerva by surprise, not that it was the first time. And she had done the same for him when he missed it. She took giving it a soft bite suddenly feeling hunger creeping up to her after the arduous workout Rolanda had put them through. She looked up to him and gave him a small smile. Tom gave her a soft smile back and for a moment he seemed transformed from smug to, dare she say it, rather nice. His dark hair was blowing slightly in the raising wind. He was only slightly taller than her. His face had a certain squareness to it that made him look slightly older than his fifteen years. His dark eyes seemed deep, like something waiting to be discovered was hiding behind them. A loud whooshing sound made them both look up. Muggles overflying Hogwarts.

"They are rather amazing aren't they?" she heard him say. "No magic and they still manage to dream up so many creative ways to destroy each other...makes you wonder what would happen if they did believe we where real."

"Isn't that what Grindelwald wants? Helping in their self destruction to aid his own plans."

"You underestimate the Muggles Minerva...they don't need any help. Grindelwald has the right ideas...they keep pushing us to the borders of the world...Yet now in London it's mostly only magical buildings that are left standing, so who is really the better ones?"

Minerva stayed silent; she had never heard a half-blood support those ideals so decidedly. Even her own pureblood family had reservations about how Grindelwald was dealing with things. Then again most people didn't say out loud that they disagreed. Those who did always ended up vanishing or turning up dead. According to her father this was just a matter of sticking with the lesser of two evils, and letting Grindelwald run his course was better than an all out wizard war. But there was a resistance movement, her brother Marcus had joined and now they had no idea where he was...

She was surprised by the feeling of linen on her cheeks. Tom was softly brushing away the tears that she had been too tired and distracted to hold back. He placed it back in his pocket and brushed back her hair.

"Dwelling on it won't make it any easier Minerva."

For a moment they just stayed there, looking at each other in silence. Minerva cleared her throat softly and excused herself entering the locker rooms. She rested her back against the wall and took a deep breath. It was the second time she broke down in front of Tom, she could not afford a third.

* * *

><p>Tom poured over the ancient pieces of parchment over and over. What was he missing? He had been reading it since second year and now at his fifth he was no where nearer to figuring out the chamber. He needed a fresh pair of eyes looking at this. He finally gave in, putting away the ancient tome under his bed and grabbed his runes work. McGonagall was not going to be the only one showing of her skills with translations. But then of course she wasn't doing this for recognition. Tom laid back, laying the book open on his chest and crossing his arms behind his head. She was smart. She was a lot more attractive than she gave herself credit. He had noticed it more a few days ago when he had seen her up close in her Quidditch uniform. And she was the favorite student of the one Professor who seemed hell-bent on going against him. Finally he pushed his book aside and opened the curtains turning to look at Avery and Rockwood on the beds to his left. But both turned him down on the idea of walking around the grounds after curfew. It didn't matter; he got up and went out on his own. It was barely ten but the halls where deserted. Silence was such he could hear his steps on the stone floors. Using his wand to light the way he retraced one of the countless routes he had memorized both to avoid the caretaker and professors and to search for the entrance he so needed. Walking to the stairs to leave the lower dungeons he got hungry, and so decided to deviate to the kitchens. Tom had grown to like being waited on by the house-elves; it was a welcome change from conditions back at the orphanage. But hearing a door to own of the unused dungeons open he hid behind a corner. Slowly he looked making sure his shadow didn't get reflected by the torches. When he saw who it was a smile slowly spread on his lips. Providence was just too kind to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Rubeus; your secret is safe with me. After all, I am out of my common room as well aren't I?" he said as he placed a hand on the younger students arm. Hagrid was younger but much taller.<p>

"I won tell no one Tom, promise." said the third year with a trembling voice. His size was nothing, in reality Rubeus Hagrid was just as worried about being caught by a Prefect as any other thirteen year old student in the school. His face still looked childish and didn't seem to fit with his frame and build. Especially not with the pleading eyes he was giving Tom. But Riddle just smiled and nodded softly.

"Don't worry, no one will anything about our encounter." he said with a reassuring tone "It can be our own little secret."

Hagrid smiled and nodded, with Tom returning the gesture. The polite conversation continued as he escorted the younger student to his common room. Just as he hopped, when the portrait opened Minerva was standing there.

"Hagrid! Where have you been?"

"It's alright Minerva, one of the staircases conspired as he was on his way here. You know how difficult it can be."

She sighed softly and nodded standing aside for the larger boy to pass by. Minerva looked at him as he made his way up to the dormitories. Tom saw her look back to him, but not at him.

"Thank you Tom..." as she turned to go back inside he held her hand softly. Tom could feel her resist only the slightest bit. He pulled her closer easily. He made sure to not to pull to hard, Minerva was not the type of girl to give in to such actions.

"You've been avoiding me lately..." he said keeping his voice low, soft, a concerned friend.

"Just busy with the translation, and the Arithmacy work. And Dumbledore's essay. And Rolanda has been getting ready for the game next week." he could hear her voice as she listed all the reasons, as if trying t work out why did she owe him an explanation.

"It's ok Minerva, don't worry...we pretty much have the same class load. I am just missing the draconian Quidditch training." This got a small chuckle from her and finally her eyes raised to look at him. Her eyes were red, her smile almost not there. Softly Tom squeezed the hand he still held in his. "Maybe we can get together for a butterbeer next trip to Hogsmade, trade notes or something."

"I'd like that" she said with a soft smile squeezing his hand back. Tom raised their hands softly to his face and gave a soft kiss on hers. He instantly felt the skin on her hand warm as he did so. Looking to her, lowering her hand softly he lets his lips stretch just slightly in a very tiny smile looking almost shy. Minerva blushed slightly and Tom felt her reluctantly let go of his hand. Tom released his grip just as softly. "I'll see you then." she said before quickly going back in and closing the portrait hard enough to disturb the fat lady in a pink silk dress to wake up and begin badgering Tom for waking her.

But Tom didn't hear anything she said, the shy smile had stretched and now had a sly hint to it. His eyes had a glint of victory. The walls where almost down.

* * *

><p>Second chapter up, hope you all enjoy it. Next one will be here soon.<p>

GinHermi: So glad you are enjoying it and once more, you are really my trusty beta so thank you. And I hope to be reading more of yours soon.

Saeshmea: So wonderful to see you are liking this, I know you read the original story so I hope this one lives up to it and more.


	3. Chapter 3: Something

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction.

Chapter 3: Something

Sitting at one of the tables in the Inn with a mug of warm butterbeer in front of her Minerva began to wonder just what had possessed her to accept meeting Tom at Hogsmade. It's was uncomfortably full, most people trying to escape the rains of that day. She looked around trying to find where her friends where sitting as she began to think this had been a stupid idea and he probably had forgotten about it when Tom sat in the chair in front of her. He took of his cloak which was soaked by the constant rains of the day. Running his fingers in his hair he pushed it back and smiled at her. It took a moment for Minerva to realize she had been staring.

"It's promising to be a lovely winter don't you think?" he said as he motioned towards the bar and pointed to her butterbeer. Tom pulled on his tie loosening it a little and turned back to her.

"I didn't think you where going to come" she said before she could stop herself. She sounded like one those desperate witches from the books Augusta had been reading.

"I thought the same, especially with this rain." he looked around for a moment and leaned closer to her "I don't believe we will have much work done here...why don't we move somewhere a bit less crowded?"

Minerva stayed silent for a moment. It was true; they could barely hear each other. But so far this term every time she was alone with Tom Riddle she had ended up showing some kind of crack in her otherwise impenetrable self. He was already taking out some coins to pay for the barely touched butterbeer in front of her and stood to go to the bar. Minerva looked around finally finding the table her friends had taken. The members of the Quidditch team with Cedrella Black sitting next to Septimus, his arm around her shoulders. Jacob caught her looking their way and motioned to her to join them. This would have been the right move she told herself, go back to her friends, who didn't keep asking questions she didn't want to answer, who didn't make her feel like they were reading her every move, who didn't make her shiver when they seemed to stare directly into her soul. Yet for some reason she found herself opening her umbrella and feeling Tom pull her close to himself so they would not get wet in the rain as they made their way to the Hog's Head.

* * *

><p>The Hogs Head Tavern was not a nice place. At each table the patrons held their drinks, looking side to side, making sure their faces where covered by hats or hoods. Each table that is except the one where Tom Riddle and Minerva McGonagall sat, notes spread around their table and mugs empty as they talked almost none stop. And the conversation had long strayed from their Arithmacy essay on Egyptian number magic.<p>

"You only say that because you have never seen one."

"Yes I have Riddle. All our pictures move, the school alone is filled with them!"

"But those are not the same, believe me, you would enjoy seeing pictures." he said as he reached for his mug only to find it empty. He looked outside to see the sky begin to tinge with the colors of the early evening. "Seems our time is up."

She turned to look out of the grime covered windows, just barely being able to see outside before nodding and beginning to gather up her notes. Paying for their drinks they both walked out to find the rains were over. The air was cold, a breeze sending a shiver down Minerva's whole body. But that was nothing compared to how she felt when Tom put his cloak over her shoulders. As they walked in silence she looked at him. They were walking closer than usual, his cheeks and nose had reddened from the winds that kept blowing his hair back. His hands where in his pockets, his jacket closed and his scarf tucked into it. He surprised her by looking to her and giving her a soft smile.

"It was fun, don't you think?"

She looked down hoping her own face was responding to the cold as his and her blush would not be noticeable.

"We didn't really get much work done...but it was nice." he chuckled at her statement and she saw him nod his head.

"It still surprises me you got sorted into Gryffindor Minerva, with a mind as yours, I would have expected you to be of Rowena's brood...or Slytherin with that determination you have."

"You flatter me Tom; I am nowhere near as hard headed as you and your kind."

They both laughed at this and then an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Both where thankful when they reached the rest of the group from Hogwarts. She was even more thankful after they awkwardly moved close only to end in an odd and quick hug. As they both joined their classes to be counted up to return to the castle Tom smiled to himself. This would be easy, at first he had thought the idea of charming his way to Minerva's help would be a harder task. But today he had actually enjoyed himself. She was very nice company beyond just scholarly themes. And he had to admit something about the red lips that matched the color of her tartan skirt had stuck to his mind. He pulled out a cigarette as he stood between Rockwood and Avery as Slughorn began counting the Third Years.

"How was it?" said Rockwood as he helped himself to one of Tom's cigarettes taking the Zippo from his hands to light his own.

"Not bad actually." said Tom as he blew the smoke softly "She's quite the gal. Surprisingly fun to be honest."

"Well I'll be; you actually enjoy her company don't you?" said Avery aiming for the slim paper tube of tobacco Tom was holding. But Riddle moved his hand away.

"If she can get me in Dumbledore's good graces I will cheer against dear Augustus here in the next match." he said motioning to Rockwood who shot him with a deathly glare as Avery laughed finally snatching Tom's halfway smoked cigarette. Unfortunately he was forced to put it out as Slughorn reached them. Tom stood, crossing his arms to keep warmer as the air chilled considerably with the approaching night. He watched the other houses begin to move to the path that lead back to the castle. The crowd of Gryffindors huddled together closely, he couldn't make out much more than the Weasley hair in the mass of students. But he knew his cloak was in there somewhere.

* * *

><p>"Musk?" said Rolanda with an impish grin.<p>

"Perhaps...mixed in with smoke?" giggled Augusta as she exaggeratedly smelled the cloak before Minerva took it from her.

"It was an honest mistake! I'll return it to him first thing in the morning" she said as she folded it, putting it on her bedside table.

"Why not tonight?"

"Curfew is already on Rolanda, I can't go."

"So she will do it tomorrow morning, during breakfast, as the whole school watches." said Augusta with an even worse grin than Rolanda's. Minerva just rolled her eyes at them and got into her bed, listening as she heard both girls laugh and pull their curtains closed. She raised her arm to close her own curtain but stopped, looking at the folded cloak. She had not even noticed she had kept it as she had joined her housemates, until Frank Longbottom had said he had a cloak just like it back home. Now she needed to find a way to get in back to Tom who had probably frozen on his way to the castle. The sooner the better as she would not have to endure her friend's regression in maturity. They hadn't even really guessed right the smell. Before she could stop herself Minerva removed her hand from the curtain and grabbed the cloak holding the neck close to her face. Closing her eyes she felt it. There was smoke from the cigarettes, but there wasn't a musky scent, it was more menthol, perhaps a hint of the wooden trunks where they all kept their clothes. But just as automatically as she had grabbed it she set it back on the table. Most definitely, the sooner she got rid of it the better.

* * *

><p>Tom always had a subtle joy from being put as Abraxas Malfoy's potions partner. Some of the Slytherins had been accepting of him even with his half-blood status but Abraxas was one that seemed perennially uncomfortable, more because he had grown up as Muggle and still went back to that damned orphanage when summer rolled around. He saw Tom as more of a Muggle than a half-blood. So Tom made sure to work as close as possible with his partner. Which was why he was going out of his way to set up the materials for the day's work, crossing his arms with the blond Slytherin?<p>

"Riddle you are going to ruin the materials if you keep handling them like this!" said Malfoy as he took the syrup Tom kept moving around their table. Tom just chuckled and set it down looking around as the rest of their class filed in. And then she arrived, carrying some of her books out of her bag which he saw seemed to have a bundle in it. A soft smile crept to his lips. He had skipped breakfast; sure she would want to return it first thing in the morning. Minerva must have been carrying it around for half the day. Perfect. He excused himself to Abraxas who just waved a hand to him to go as he rearranged the ingredients. Walking up to her he saw Rolanda tap her shoulder and point to him. Minerva turned around as she set down her books.

"Tom! I didn't see you hadn't seen you all morning" she said as she began pulling his cloak out of her bag "I am so sorry I forgot to give you this."

"Stayed in bed a bit, had a bit of a cold in the morning." he said as he took the cloak she was handing him "I was wondering...maybe later we can meet in the library, finish that Arithmacy essay."

He saw her go quiet as she weighed his offer. Minerva turned to look at Rolanda who shrugged and nodded her way. Was the lovely Miss McGongall was taking time of her busy Quidditch schedule?

"Alright...meet you there?"

"After dinner...see you then Minerva." he smiled and turned around walking to his table just barely hearing Minerva saying something to her friend who apparently was supposed to chime in with an objection but didn't hear everything as he joined Abraxas again and began grinding some moonstones. As Slughorn began instructing them on the Draught of Peace Riddle couldn't help but feel accomplished. And that afternoon he would get even farther.

* * *

><p>Writing the last part of her essay Minerva looked up at Tom and smiled. This time they had managed to do their work as they talked. He had been telling her about how it was to live in London, of all the ways the Muggles where keeping safe from their own war, how the Wizarding community had juggled fighting on two fronts.<p>

"Weren't you scared?"

"At first...Mrs. Cole had us rehearse how to get out of the orphanage repeatedly. And I couldn't sleep well, every sound made me think it was a raid."

"We haven't had many problems with the Muggle attacks...we live higher in the moors."

"Really? The orphanage has moved most of the children to that area. They sent me a letter to see if they needed to hold a room for me now in Christmas...told them I wouldn't be returning too soon."

Minerva stayed looking at him, as he talked of his life outside Hogwarts he seemed different. Tom would hunch down, speak in a soft voice and his eyes seem to glace over just slightly. She couldn't help but wonder just what exactly was happening in his life that made the idea of spending Christmas with those he had grown up with so terrible every year he had been in Hogwarts, or to make him look so sad to leave every June. Silently she moved her hand and placed it on his. Tom looked up at her soft smile. Minerva watched as his face softened and he returned with his own smile. His dark eyes seem to glint in the light of the candles that where illuminating their work. Time seemed to stand still. She was staring into those deep dark pools. He looked back at her intensely at her own green eyes. Minerva could have sworn she felt him moving close to her just ever so slightly. And for some reason, her own body was compelled to do the same. Their faces had been inches apart when a loud bell rang through the school. With a small gasp she moved back. At lightning speed the young Gryffindor grabbed her things putting them in her bag and quickly standing and walking to the door. The last thing she saw was her Slytherin study partner looking at her stunned and a little confused. She walked out of the library and her feet carried her so fast she would have sworn she was on her broom. Somehow she managed to say her password and enter the common room. The voice of her friends sounded as if coming from some far away land as she ran past them climbing the stairs to her room. Minerva didn't stop until she reached her bed and dropped her whole body on it; her books spilling form her bag as she had neglected to close it. Her heart was beating faster than a rabbits and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with how fast she had moved. No, it had to do with the pools of black that where his eyes staring back at her. With the dark hair that curled just ever so slightly around his face. With how as he moved close her nose had been invaded once more by the menthol and wooden smell that mixed with smoke that she had felt from his cloak. With just how close she had seen his lips from her own. With just how willing she had been to do just the same to him. And as a heaviness settled on her chest, she began wondering just why she had not just let it happen.

* * *

><p>It took a while but here it is, Chapter 3. GinHermi has been keeping me responsible, so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Also the names of the chapters and story have all come from songs that have helped me write them. And Yue Sai, to answer your question, Hooch's age is not to clear on any of the info I read so I used a bit of artistic license by adding her as a classmate. The rest of the names I used trying to keep the family legacy that seems to be the norm on Hogwarts, glad you enjoyed that. I hope you are all liking where this is going.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: If I Fell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction.

Chapter 4: If I Fell

Tom watched as the other boys packed their trunks. Ever since entering Hogwarts he had loved that he could stay behind for Christmas. Most of the houses remained behind; he always heard how parents would rather leave their children in the protected interior of the castle away from a war in the wizarding world that had been raging for years. After the blitz began happening most Muggle-born and half-blood students stayed behind as well. But his house tended to empty out, this year he was the only fifth year staying behind. Which honestly suited him extremely well.

"You sure you are not up for some flying around Dover?" said Rockwood as he packed his cloaks.

"There is some work I want to catch up with." said Riddle as he laid back, arms behind his head.

"And let me guess, some more searching for family roots?"

Tom shot him a serious look that just made Rockwood shrug. They didn't understand. They hadn't found out that he was not just another ward of the state. They hadn't found he was heir to a powerful name. They hadn't found out that somewhere in this school laid a secret that only he could get to. And this winter, he was going to find it and open it.

* * *

><p>Minerva concentrated as she watched the mouse slowly vanish in front of her. She smiled and sighed as it finally disappeared completely.<p>

"I told you patience was the key."

Minerva gave a small gasp startled in the silence of the Transfiguration classroom where she had been practicing. On the door to the classroom stood a man with auburn hair and beard that were beginning to show signs of graying and wearing half moon spectacles as he leaned against the wall. He walked to her and inspected the area where the small mouse had been.

"Forgive my intrusion Professor Dumbledore, I just wanted to get some more practice in, I know I haven't been performing at my best in class lately..."she looked down as she spoke. She had been completely distracted ever since that night at the library with Tom. Earlier in their last Transfiguration class she had been unable to disappear the small kitten completely.

"You know you are always welcomed here Minerva. Besides it's to be expected, you have a lot in your mind," he talked in a soft comforting voice but Minerva looked up at him startled. Did this man know everything? "especially with Christmas coming up. I am sure you will hear from Marcus soon."

Minerva suddenly felt as if she had been run through her chest with a sword. How could she have forgotten? How could she had let herself be swept up in such trivial things like almost kissing Tom Riddle when her brother was still missing somewhere in Europe?

"Excuse me Professor...I...I need to get back to my room..." she began turning and was ready to run out of the classroom when she felt Dumblerdore's hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"He is a strong wizard Minerva, he won't go down without a fight."

Minerva simply nodded and grabbing her bag walked out. She looks at the stone floor, her inner voice screaming at herself. It was well into December and they hadn't heard anything about her brother. Her parents had been writing to her regularly and keeping her up with their efforts to contact the wizards that had been fighting with him but their families had come up similarly empty handed. He was somewhere lost, fighting for justice in the magical world, the safety of those Grindelwald sought to eliminate and she was concerned over a boy? This had to stop.

* * *

><p>Moving around his breakfast at the mostly empty table for Slytherin after most of those leaving for Christmas had left Tom looked around. McGonagall was similarly pushing her own food, as her friends talked beside her. He had been avoiding getting to lose to her in the last days, letting the effects of the library work their own brand of magic. He had seen her in the classes they shared and he knew she was still thinking about it. But today something else had pushed into her mind; he could see it in her eyes. Standing he crossed the Great Hall and stood behind her.<p>

"Minerva?"

Augusta looked up at him from across the table as Rolanda and Minerva turned to look at him. The Gryffindor table was not as empty as the Slytherin one but there was still space enough for him to sit down next to her. Minerva turned back to her breakfast.

"Minerva...I was hoping to talk to you...alone." he did his best to keep his voice calm.

"Tom...I don't know..."

He leaned softly close to her placing his hand over hers. Minerva's back straightened. He saw Rolanda move a bit closer to her friend. Augusta had not taken her eyes of Riddle since he sat down. He wondered if she had told them. He swallowed hard.

"I am going to be in the library all day...just...I really wish to talk to you." he said as he gave her hand the softest of squeezes so her friends would not notice it. But it did get Minerva to look at him. Her eyes looked tired; her hair that was usually arranged in a long braid had been massed into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. He looked at her concerned. Minerva nodded. He let go of her hand slowly and stood up turning to walk back to his table. Minerva staid looking at him as he walked away. She wanted to ask him to stay. She wanted to throw the goblet of pumpkin juice in front of her directly at his head. Instead she drank it. She would spend the whole day holed up in her room if it meant not having to deal with feeling like she did.

* * *

><p>As the afternoon gave way to the evening Minerva found herself sitting at the edge of the lake, watching the squid swim just under the surface of the water. In her hand was a piece of folded parchment. The wax seal was still unbroken, even as she held the piece tightly in her hand. It had arrived earlier in the afternoon, delivered by her father's barn owl. Her eyes were red from crying and she had not even read what it said. She couldn't bring herself to open it. Just thinking about what it could say made her feel short of breath and hugging her legs close to herself and resting her head on her knees she just let her tears flow. Maybe she would run out of them before she finally read the letter. When she felt someone sit down next to her she groaned. If it was Rolanda she would try to just distract her and she did not feel like flying at all. If it was Augusta she would ask her about it and keep trying to talk about it, which she did not feel like doing either. Bracing herself to deal with either of them she was surprised to see Tom sitting next to her. She saw him look for his handkerchief again and move to dry her tears but stopped and offered it to her.<p>

"Thank you." she said taking it drying her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you, from one of the windows in the library. You've been here for hours." he said as he grabbed a stone throwing it to the lake. "You going to read it?"

Minerva just nodded no. She sighed and handed it to him.

"You sure about this?"

"I need to know. Just tell me what it says."

Tom just nodded and broke the seal unfolding the letter. Minerva began getting nervous as he stayed silent and turned to look at him only to catch his black eyes darting from side to side as he read it. Finally he turned to her.

"He's alive." she looked at him as he said those words and moved closer to him to look to the letter. "But he is not well...he was found in a small town in the south of Germany...a Muggle nurse who is married to a wizard recognized what he was talking about and contacted the magical authorities...He was talking about Nurmengard...physically he is fine."

She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees once more and realized she had not run out of tear, but at least she was not sobbing anymore. Minerva suddenly felt herself hugged. She lowered her legs and rested her head against Riddle's chest as he held her against himself as he stroked her hair softly. Minerva still had his handkerchief in her hand; Tom put the letter down and held her closer. Marcus was alive. They had found him and he as coming back home. She would be seeing him soon and the world smelled like wood and menthol mixed with smoke form the cigarettes Tom smoked. Minerva sat straight suddenly looking at Tom. He still had his arms around her, stretched from her moving away. Green eyes locked on black eyes once more. He let go of her calmly and pushed a stray hair back behind her ear. His hand pulled the handkerchief from hers slowly and dabbed her tears with a gentleness she still had trouble associating with him. She wasn't sure if it was her crying or the young man sitting in front of her that made it so hard for her to breath. The hand dabbing her tears stopped moving, she felt his thumb stroke her cheek. A gust of wind blew around them but she didn't feel chilly. Any and all kind of resistance in her was worn down. She had no strength left to be daring or brave in the face of adversity. No energy to build up any nerve or try to keep a chivalrous attitude. So she let herself fall. She let herself be held. She let herself be pulled closer. She let herself feel Tom's lips against hers. It felt good to surrender.

* * *

><p>A bit shorter than the previous chapter. This story has been moving a pretty good pace, so the next one should be done soon. Saeshmea I hope this still living up to your expectations. Hope you all enjoyed it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Mercy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction.

Chapter 5: Mercy

As Minerva fixed her hair back she took a deep breath to calm herself. Since more and more students had been staying over the holidays Professor Dippet had taken to celebrate a small party for the students on Christmas Eve. Most of the students would go and stay well into the night. She hopped Tom would be there. It wouldn't surprise her if he didn't turn up. He had all but disappeared since he had read her letter. The times she did see him had offered no privacy and they had only worked to make the inexplicable tension she felt around him get worse. With each look of his dark eyes it felt like there was not enough air to fill her lungs. Finishing up she got up to follow her friends down to the Great Hall. Dress robes had turned the castle into a sea of color instead of the usual black that filled its halls. The dress robes themselves where rather simple, even in the wizarding world it was getting harder to find textiles. Most of the girls wore dresses with skirts stopping under their knees, some showing of new heels or opera gloves they had managed to get. Some of the boys wore wizard robes but many had Muggle suits that had been altered to look more like the styles the wizard where making. The girls hairs where mostly pulled up and older girls had put on makeup and nail polish. Music from a large band was already playing as the students sat down in smaller tables, houses mingling and flirtatious looks being exchanged. A feast was set out and as she began to eat she saw him.

* * *

><p>Tom watched her from across the hall, sitting with some of the Slytherins that had stayed behind. She had done herself up very nicely, hair pulled up in a rather fashionable twist, red lips and darkened eyes against her pale skin, rouge on her cheeks with a green dress that matched her eyes. Eyes that once he caught them looking at him became much too interested in her food. He smiled and kept to his own. As the feast cleared and gave way to desserts people began getting up to dance. He slowly got up and walked to her table. Augusta was already up dancing with Longbottom. Weasley and Wood sat next to Hooch working who would dance with whom. He tapped Minerva lightly on the shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>She turned facing Riddle directly and couldn't control her lips from forming a smile. He wore a suit; it wasn't tailored like others to look like a dress robe. It looked well on him, his hair combed back and that smug smile that made her simultaneously want to slap him and recreate what had happened in the lake a few days ago.<p>

"May I have this dance?" he said stretching his hand to her. A rather sprightly song had started playing and the students where all laughing as they moved to the fast rhythm.

"She would love too." said Perkins as he nudged her forward. Minerva turned to look at him but Tom took her hand pulling her to the mass of dancers. She was about to make a fool of herself, she was sure of it; she had no idea how to dance to this music. But then she felt tom put his hand on the tartan sash that surrounded her waist and pulled her close to himself.

"Follow me" he whispered in her ear and began moving to the music. He was good. Much better than she would have given him credit. The sound of brass filled the Hall as she held tightly to Tom who moved faster to match the tempo. He tightened his grip on her as some of the other dancers began twirling. That intoxicating smell was around her again. Tom held her hand tightly as he twirled her and then pulled her back to himself. She was starting to feel warm as she moved, keeping up with Tom. She felt him breathing hard, the dance catching up to him too. With a flourish the band that had been playing finished the song, Minerva ended up against him holding him close looking into his eyes. He slowly released his grip on her as they both now looked flushed and as the music resumed, this time in a slower pace he shrugged. Minerva once more held his hand and felt him pull her close. This was beginning to be one of her favorite actions. The music this time became accompanied by one of the wizards in the band taking a microphone and singing a very sweet song. This time she felt him hold her close, but in a softer way, slowly moving with each other.

* * *

><p>Tom looked down at Minerva as he held her close. He pulled her tightly against him, he could feel her body against his, he was very sure they were the only pair dancing this close. The red on her cheeks was no longer just from her makeup, and a few stray strands of her dark brown hair had escaped the carefully done twist and framed her face. He smiled at her and softly pushed back one of the strands behind her ear. Looking around he could see most of the students talking as they danced slowly. Then a pair of blue eyes caught his attention. Albus Dumbledore was staring at them, behind those half moon spectacles. Tom smiled slowly and stared back. His arm held tightly to her waist and nuzzled her hair softly. He felt Minerva shiver in his arms. He felt his own body warming to her touch. He could swear the Transfiguration professor was one step from silently hexing him. And then he felt her rest her head on his shoulder. His smiled widened and he turned giving his back to his professor.<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva heard the soft music stop and another lively one begin to play. She didn't want to stop dancing this close to Tom. She felt him move slightly away from her and lean to her.<p>

"Want to go for a walk?" he said softly. She simply nodded and let him pull her away from the Hall. She looked out and saw from the windows that the grounds where covered in snow. It would be too cold to walk around. Tom was looking as well and from the look in his eyes she could tell he felt the same way. Then he turned to her.

"We could go to the common room, my house is almost empty and those who stayed are at the party still." he said, not really looking at her. Could it be that Tom Riddle was shy about this offer? She slipped her hand in his. Her bravery had been failing her lately but tonight it seemed to be back with a vengeance. Tom looked at her and smiled as he began walking, leading the way to the Slytherin dungeon.

* * *

><p>Had he been a spiritual man Tom would have thought his prayers where being answered or some being was pushing fate in his favor. He looked at the hand he was holding, the long fingers locked with his, the red nails that matched the lovely shade on her lips and the flush on her cheeks against his own pale skin. He said the password and watched as the doorway opened. Putting his hand on her waist he slowly guided her in. He could tell they were alone as he lighted the green torches illuminating the low ceiling room. Minerva looked around, taking in the greenish tints against the black leather couches. She sat down looking up at the portrait of the founder who scowled lightly before leaving. As she sat some books moved slightly capturing her attention. He walked up to the couch and moved as if to pick up the books.<p>

"I'm sorry, when there is these few people in the house I tend to forget to clean up after myself." he said grabbing one, watching as she held the other book, reading over it.

"Oh don't worry, I can be a bit messy myself...this is very interesting...I don't think I had seen it before..."

"Just an old book I found in the library..._Curiouser and Curiouser: Wonders and Oddities of Hogwrats _by Byron Doyle. It's just trivial information really."

"Like Slytherin's lavatory?" she said with a little laugh. Tom turned to look at her seriously but tried to look confused.

"Slytherin's lavatory? What are you talking about?" he said managing to give his voice a tone of amusement.

"Just some joke that has been going around for ages, that one of the sinks in one of the girls lavatory has a snake and only Slytherins can use it. It's probably a lie really. I don't think anyone has seen it." she said reading some of the pages before closing it and putting it aside. Tom moved closer to her, pushing the other book away.

"Any idea how this got started?" he said speaking slowly looking into her eyes. She was smiling; this obviously was just a joke to her.

"No idea, it's been around since before our first year here, some of the older girls told us our first night in. And every year others keep saying it, I have heard it from people in other houses too, like some first year initiation joke...come to think of it, I've never heard the Slytherin's say anything..."

Tom moved closed enough to hear the taffeta from her dress rustle. Minerva's smile lowered a little as he moved closer.

* * *

><p>She felt her cheeks flush feeling Tom so close. Those dark eyes had taken on a intensity that she could not quite understand. And then a thought crossed her mind. They were alone in this common room.<p>

"Well, you're right...it's probably a joke." he said, his voice sounding huskier than before. She shivered when she felt him stroke her cheek softly. His turned his body slightly and she could feel the chilly underwater room suddenly feel as cozy as the one in Gryffindor tower.

"You know most wizards take for granted how amazing this world really is, a book like that would seem foolish to them...but not you. You are almost as amazed as me...and you were born into it." he said, making it impossible for her to let herself close her eyes as she felt his thumb on her cheek. She opened them to find his face so close to hers. Her eyes opened wide as she found herself once more tasting the lips of Tom Riddle. She let herself relax; eyes closed slowly and turned herself towards him. His hand went to her sash again and as he pulled her close she put her hands on his chest. But it didn't stop him and all she got was her hands tightly pressed between them. He broke the kiss ever so carefully. She felt his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes again and found herself staring again into the black pools that seemed to consume her. A deep breath and once more she was feeling the smell that now made her stomach flutter.

"You've proven to be a godsend Minerva McGonagall." he said before kissing her again. But a cough interrupted them making the kiss break abruptly. An annoyed looking Salazar Slytherin was once more standing in his frame. Tom looked at the wall where large clock stood next to the portrait. "You should go..." he said standing and pulling her to stand. He walked her to the door leading to the dungeon corridors.

"Tom..."she wasn't sure what she wanted to say, or what she wanted to do for that matter.

"You better get back before you are missed." he said standing back into the common room. Minerva watched as the doorway closed leaving her alone in the corridors. Sighing she walked back to her tower, confusion slowly replacing every other thought in her head.

* * *

><p>Tom let his back rest on the closed door. Distractions could not be afforded now, not when things were going so perfectly, provided that stupid rumor was true. He had checked classrooms, hallways, dungeons, almost every inch of the school since his second year and had not found anything but he had not considered the lavatories. No, it was too ridiculous, Salazar Slytherin could not have hidden his chamber in such a mundane place as a lavatory. Picking up the book its title shifted to a Latin name, the protective glamour he had placed on it wearing off. He opened to a page with an illustration of a large snake, fangs bared. Sighing he closed it and threw it aside. He looked up at his ancestor's portrait. Tom walked up to it looking into the paintings grey eyes. He wouldn't lose anything from trying.<p>

* * *

><p>The few days after, Minerva began feeling even more confused of how she felt towards the elusive Mr. Riddle. She wouldn't see him until at the most unexpected moment he would be there. His hands would go to her waist and whisper in her ear. Hiding in the corners of the halls or empty classrooms he would once more kiss her deeply, and then disappearing after breaking of abruptly. Just as these thoughts where racing through her mind on the first day of term she felt herself pulled to the side. Minerva found herself behind one of the staircases looking at the black haired young man who had her in such a foolish train of thought. A train of thought that disappeared with another of his kisses. But as she felt him pulling her close she placed her hands on his chest stopping him, breaking the kiss.<p>

"Tom...I can't do this..." she said as he looked at her a little confused. "This hiding and then not seeing you anymore..." she looked at him as he took a deep breath and stroked her cheek sweetly.

"I'm sorry...I've been a bit distracted. But not anymore, and term starting...perhaps we can resume our study dates." He smiled at her ever so softly Minerva was surprised at this side she was getting to know. "I'll see you later at Arithmancy" with this he softly kissed her forehead and left going up the staircase they had been hiding behind. Minerva sighed and began walking until she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Professor Dumbledore walking up to her and felt herself blush wondering if he had seen them. She felt herself unconsciously putting her fingers to her lips as if she could still feel him there. This term would not be an easy one.

* * *

><p>Ok this took long to write I was face with a massive block but got through it and I hope this is a good follow up to the last chapter. Yue Sai and Saeshmea I hope you both enjoy this as well. Gin Hermi thanks for bearing with me through the block. Hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Yours

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction.

Chapter 6: I'm Yours

Tom took a deep breath and felt the smell of the cold filling his lungs. February didn't seem to give any hint of spring arriving anytime soon, as the grounds where still heavy with snow. As he got deeper into his thoughts he felt someone stand next to him .

"I love the smell of the cold." said Minerva, taking a deep breath herself. Tom smiled and holding her hand pulled her to himself, placing a soft kiss on her lips. At first he had though this relationship would be strictly business, but as weeks had passed he found he enjoyed her company. He liked sitting with her, talking with her, and he had to admit, she was a rather good kisser. And she was a lot easier on the eyes than he had noticed before. Minerva wasn't clingy either, something he very much appreciated. Ad then there was the look on Dumbledore's face every time he saw them get close, as he was doing now from the door of the classroom Minerva had just left. If he had not known any better he would think the old wizard had an unhealthy attraction for his young student.

"Good afternoon professor." he said with a charming smile. Dumbledore only answered with a nod. Tom wrapped his arm around Minerva's shoulders, his eyes never leaving his professors. Slowly he turned with her and they started walking away to their Arithmancy class.

* * *

><p>"He does not hate you." said Minerva trying to hold back laughter at Tom's look of mock indignity. "Come to think of it, I think he doesn't hate anyone."she said as they turned a corner arriving at their classroom. Things between them had gotten better now that term had started. None had actually said it but it felt to her as they were very much indeed together. She had really grown to enjoy feeling the weight of his arm on her shoulders. She had already had liking for him and the time they spent together. Tom was responsible, studious, rather charming and handsome at that. He was quite the catch once she gave it some thought. It was rather frivolous thinking for her, but years or prim and proper conduct had earned her some allowance for such flights of fancy. As they took their seats Minerva could not help a smile from forming on her lips.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here I was thinking you would spend the holidays surrounded by dusty tome, we come back to find you not only sociable, but with a lady in your arm."said Avery as he played chess against Riddle on the floor of their common room. "I take back my initial assessment of this conquest."<p>

"What can I say, the fates have smiled." said Tom with a smile as Avery's bishop walked to his rook and destroyed it. He directed his knight to attack Avery's queen.

"And it is good to see you distracted from genealogical searches." said Rockwood from the sofa in which he laid reading. Riddle's smiled just widened.

"Who said I was?"

"Give it up Tom" said Rockwood as he closed the book, sitting up to look at his friend. "The Gaunt's were just some small family that I believe have all have died off. The only thing that gave them any distinction was being Pure-bloods."

Tom bit his lip, wanting to reveal the extent of what he knew about his wretched mother's family. But he held back, this was not the time or the place. No, the right moment for everyone to know would arrive; he just had to be patient. He sent his knight forward.

"Checkmate.' he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>By now, staying up waiting for young Mr. Hagrid at night had become part of Minerva's routine. Tom would escort him to the portrait to make sure the younger student would not get into trouble. Once there Minerva would let him in and sneak a good night kiss to Tom. Just as she felt herself blush slightly she heard the portrait open and Hagrid's heavy footsteps. She closed the book she had been supposed to be studying and walked there just as the younger Gryffindor was saying good bye to the older Slytherin. Tom smiled as he saw her.<p>

"Thanks Tom." she said putting a hand on Hagrid's shoulder.

"It's my pleasure." he said leaning on the frame of the door "Good night Rubeus." he said turning to the younger man with a small wave. Hagrid just nodded their way with a small smile and left up the stairs leading to the boys dorms in the tower. Minerva saw just disappear behind the door when she felt Tom's fingers pull her face to his softly before kissing her lips. She still could not help from feeling a shudder run down her body when he touched her in even the slightest way. She felt Tom rest his forehead against hers. She felt him taking in a deep breath and could not help but wonder what he was feeling when he did that. Minerva knew she could not feel that smell of menthol and tobacco without her face getting red. When she heard Tom chuckle she learned it seemed she could not even think about it without it being evident in her face. Minerva felt a shiver dun down her back. It must have been a strong one because she felt Tom pull her closer.

"I should go ...its late..."she began saying

"And cold." he added with a sly smile before placing a soft kiss on forehead. "good night Minerva."

She heard herself saying good night but it took her a moment to notice that she had stayed watching walk away until he disappeared behind a corner. Minerva closed the door and pulled her coat tightly around herself. As she walked up the stairs herself the cold of the night began slowly disappearing the more she kept thinking of Tom.

* * *

><p>Tom walked silently to the dungeons. His mind buzzed with too many thoughts, keeping him lost in them until he stopped walking. Turning to the side he realized where he was. A door to one of the lavatories was next to him. For some reason he had a feeling it was one of the girls lavatories. Looking side to side before he realized what he was doing he walked in. It was quiet, he could hear the dripping from one of the faucets, someone probably forgot to shut it properly. Tom put his hand to his forehead trying to understand just why he had let himself walk in that room. He had to admit Minerva's comment back in Christmas had stuck in his mind. But it was ridiculous right? It was a joke. And that damn dripping was not letting him think. He walked to the faucets finding the offender and roughly closing it tightly. It was then when he saw it. There it had always been. For a moment he felt angry, like if it where mocking him all this time. His hands tightened around the porcelain. He wanted to scream in frustration but instead a hiss came out of his mouth. And just as that hiss happened, the tiny snake etched on the faucet seemed to move. Whether it was just the late hour or his frustration, Tom did not know what made him try to talk to it as he had to other snakes before. But he didn't care; as an entrance revealed itself Tom could only feel victory.<p>

* * *

><p>I am so sorry it has taken so long to update, I was blindsided by work and school but I am back. A special shout out too Yue Sai and Saeshmea. I hope you are still interested in this story and that while short this chapter is to your liking. More to come soon.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: You and Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction.

Chapter 7: You and Me

To say that the next few months in Hogwarts were uneventful would be a lie. But no one was clear on what was happening either. Since February students had been found petrified at different parts of the castle. There seemed to be no pattern to the occurrences. Students from all houses had been found. All ages as well, both girls and boys. By April there were ten students in the hospital wing waiting for the Mandrakes to mature. Minerva felt a shiver go through her as she thought about it. In a flash Tom pulled her closer and softly rubbed her arms to warm her up. Minerva smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, both resting their backs against one of the trees looking to the lake. That was something else that had become more eventful. Tom had become much more...close. She could not exactly say when but something at some point changed in his way of being. Not that he had not been loving before. Tom had made it a habit to appear suddenly and pull her to a corner and kiss her at unpredictable moments. But now it was happening more often and a lot less secluded. Not that Minerva minded much. Before she had felt like he was trying to hide their relationship, now it felt much more open. As he slipped his hand up the back of her sweater, softly stroking her back over her uniform blouse and making her shiver softly Minerva smiled to herself. Moves like this where becoming an everyday occurrence. She sat a bit straighter and Tom took the move and slipped his hand away, pulling her close as he leaned back against the tree. Minerva looked at his watch and sat up.

"We should get going, it will be curfew soon." she said standing up and dusting of her skirt. Tom looked at the watch. Indeed it would soon be time for them to round up the younger students to try and keep everyone safe from whatever had attacked the students. But instead of standing he pulled her down, causing her to give a small yell and a giggle as he nuzzled her neck softly.

"It's not curfew yet." he said in a soft whisper holding her tightly against himself. Minerva could not hold back a giggle as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Tom we have to go, come on!" she said standing and pulling him up with her only to have him pull her close again, this time his hand on her waist. She felt slightly guilty of being so happy when everyone had been feeling more and more afraid. But a she felt Tom embrace her and kiss her lips once more she let herself forget for a moment that it would be another long night of the younger children waking up scared. She tried to push him off but he knew how to break her. But the bells from the school rang, signaling the curfew and forcing the young couple to part. She felt him hold her hand and she could not hold back a smile. Things could not get better.

* * *

><p>Sitting next to the fireplace Tom took a puff from his cigarette and blew slowly. His arm resting on his knee, his legs crossed and his back leaning on the wall, Tom just basked in his success. As the shadowy light from the fire illuminated the room he smiled to himself remembering the professors faces. They had tried to keep it from the students but rumors were flying. A message written with rooster blood on the wall of one of the halls. A smile curled his lips as he took another drag, this time a longer one. He thought back to how the rumors were spreading. Words written in blood had been found in a wall, someone was claiming to be the Heir of Slytherin, and the professors were trying to keep it quiet. As the greyish smoke from the tobacco escaped his lips again Tom heard that voice in the pipes again.<p>

"_Near__the__kitchens__...__Jones__said__he__would__stay__in__the__library__until__late__...__go__._" he said, his voice a low hiss. He heard the movement through the walls. Throwing the cigarette in the fire he stood up. He felt like he could take on the world right now. Of course that would still take some time. It took patience after all. Putting on his slippers he walked out the door to the exit of the common room. The slithering faded as it moved farther into the castle just as he opened the door to the common room. Walking down the halls he did his best to not make a sound. It was early still, that some students could get away with going against curfew. Jones was a Hufflepuff Prefect, he could stay out a bit longer. Excitement began building on his chest as he neared the kitchens and hear the sound of scales on stone floor. Standing near a corner he waited. Steps, Jones returning to his common room. A crash, his books being dropped. Tom felt his heart beat faster as he heard the a loud thump, a body hitting the stone floor. Coming out from behind the corner he walked to Jones frozen form. Looking down Tom smiled. He wondered if they could see him looking up from those stone cold eyes and horrified faces. If they could share with him this moment of triumph. He felt his body become warm, his breath become faster as he contemplated the scene. The cold scales stroked themselves with his hand and he shivered. Only the sounds of someone coming nearer got him out of his thoughts. In a low hiss he commanded it to go back to the pipes, back to the chamber. He ran back to the dungeons as fast as he could. As he rushed into the empty common room he realized his smiled had not gone down. Things could not get better.

* * *

><p>Minerva playfully hit Tom, whose arm had wrapped around her waist and had pulled her to himself. and was now kissing her neck as Dippet addressed the students. Another student had been found, Robert Jones, a Hufflepuff. It was a moment of seriousness and silence...not a moment for hands to stroke at legs just at the edge of the skirts hemline. Minerva swatted at his hand and looked at him, her eyes widening up and her cheeks blushing slightly. She felt even more embarrassed when she turned to look back towards the professors table and saw professor Dumbledore looking at her with a disapproving look. She looked away as Dippet listed the new standards of the curfew, when she felt Tom's hand stroke her cheek, pulling a stray hair behind her ear. Minerva smiled at him as he mouthed a sorry silently. His hand rested on her lower back. Half unconsciously, she rested against him. What exactly was going on in his mind she didn't even have the faintest idea. Part of her wanted to ask her what had brought about the change another told her to just shut up and enjoy. For reasons beyond her logic, she was paying attention to the later one.<p>

Tom moved his wand almost lazily. He had been turning the small rat into a goblet for a bit now and the class was beginning to feel eternal. But by the grace of whatever could be worshipped the class was over.

* * *

><p>"Riddle, I would like to speak to you." he heard Professor Dumbledore say. He bit his lip but made his way to the desk as he waved away the other boys. Dumbledore kept reading some of the parchments they had to hand in at the start of the class. Tom was sure he was making him wait more on purpose. When they were alone the older man looked up at him. His expression was odd. Not mad, but maybe more along the lines of suspicion. It reminded Tom of those policemen the americans always were putting in their films. Good cops bad cops they called them. Dumbledore was a good cop trying to play the bad one. He smiled to himself softly at the image.<p>

"I take it you find the situation in the school as joke?" said Dumbledore sternly. Of course, the morning announcement. Tom looked him directly back.

"I find them interesting sir...I as well as the rest of the students, am anxious to know what..or who..has been tormenting my classmates."

It took everything he had to not smile when he saw Dumbledore's knuckles tighten around the quill he was using to correct the papers.

"I would apreciate you don't drag Miss McGonagall down with you if you plan to pay to attention to the new rules imposed...I would hate to think you are the type of young man who takes advantage of a young woman who is not thinking clearly."

"I would never think of it professor. I have even lent her my owl to get letters to her home more often and let hers rest."

"I mean in other ways Riddle...ways that would work to your advantage."

"That...is a very harsh accusation Professor." he said, pushing down the images the professors suggestions conjured. In the end, he was a young man and certain thoughts were bound to be in his mind. "I am sure it would not be appreciated that you believe that I would do such a thing. I respect Minerva." he said letting the name roll down his tongue. The discomfort he was causing was palpable. "If any other worries come to you, I invite you to take them up with Professor Slughorne as well. I have nothing to hide from him."

Around this time in the american films someone drew out a pistol. But Dumbledore was no fool and Tom knew it. Reminding him of the school protocol should suffice to keep him under control for a bit. He stood up, Tom took it as a sign the conversation was over and turned around.

"I know you know more about this than you are letting on Riddle..."

Tom stopped walking and turned to look back at Dumbledore. He smiled at him. "Professor...what ever do you mean by that?" he said in the most innocent voice he could. With that he nodded at the older man and walked out. Minerva was waiting for him and looked concerned. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Walking away with his hand around her shoulder he could not feel but pull her close. He was the mastermind behind the attacks...and he had more than earned this prize.

* * *

><p>Look! An update! I am very sorry it too so long this chapter was almost fully written by April but a very personal loss during that month altered priorities and pushed back a lot of things. I did get to finish it, it is actually helping to be able to write again. Yue-Sai and Saeshmea , you both have been reading from the start and I hope this is a pleasing chapter. Squibstress I hope Tom keeps pleasing you and that you enjoy the way this one goes. To all of you reading it thank you and I hope this makes up for the long wait.<p> 


End file.
